Always, Jim
by scorpionace01
Summary: Jim Kirk is ordered to leave the Enterprise... Thanks for over 3,000 views!
1. Chapter 1

"Since Starfleet did not reply to our previous appeal, I will send another and that will give you a legitimate reason to delay your departure." Spock walked quickly after his captain as he rummaged through his room, looking for things to pack.

As he shoved another yellow shirt in his pack, Jim Kirk turned to face his Vulcan friend. "Spock… We did get the transmission… they told me to stop making excuses and-"

"-And you did not tell me sooner? I could have submitted another appeal on the distress that this will cause the crew!"

Kirk reached out a hand to place on Spock's shoulder. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Starfleet's orders… I've already trashed enough of theirs… and they said that if I failed to comply it could reflect badly on my command and the entire crew of the Enterprise…"

Spock's face greened – blood heating and boiling.

"The crew is unfit to serve under any other commander than yourself. We cannot be expected to continue on without you. Their performance will be less than optimal rendering our attempts at service nearly futile… I will not stand for it and neither will the crew."

Silence.

"You're captain, Spock."

The Vulcan's hair stood on end and he set his jaw. "I will not be."

Kirk snorted in exasperation. "It's three months, Mr. Spock! I'll be back before you know it."

Eyebrow raised, Spock stiffened. "That his highly illogical considering that I will realize you are gone immediately-"

"I know."

Kirk's face then dropped. "You'll take care of the crew…"

He looked back up at his first officer. Brown eyes soft, the Vulcan exhaled slowly.

"I will miss you."

The captain nodded and rubbed his hand down his face. "I know, I know…" Looking back up, he smiled. "But, we'll be in touch…"

Spock nodded slowly and touched his temple.

Kirk chuckled. "Of course, that." He brushed the walls with his fingertips, looking around his quarters dramatically and then back at the Vulcan.

"Here too." He rasped, patting his chest.

Taken aback at first, Spock then untensed and nodded slowly.

"Always, Jim."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Damn Starfleet!" Face red, Leonard McCoy stormed around sickbay, stabbing unsuspecting patients with hypos.

Spock took another step from the door way – the doctor had not taken his news well.

"Doctor, it is logical that they would send him there." Slanted eyebrows creased. "I am only confused at why they did not inform him or us about his intended location."

An ember in the blue eyes sparked as McCoy whirled around to face the Vulcan – hypo raised menacingly over his next victim.

"It makes perfect sense why they wouldn't tell us! You think that they would risk informing James Kirk and his crew that they were sending him to a damn officer training course?!"

The look on the doctor's face made the nurses retreat slowly from the room, helping conscious patients to safety.

Eyes widening further as he inhaled sharply.

"What kind of a sick joke are they playing!?"

Spock paused before offering any explanation in an attempt to let his friend's anger cool a little.

"I believe that they instigated this so that he would recall that he was under their authority. It may have also been an endeavor to try and make him follow orders."

"Everyone knows Jim is the best Captain in the fleet! And if you wouldn't have started that training program he wouldn't be going there! Dammit!"

Spock sucked in a sharp breath. "I am aware of that, doctor. However, I did not know at the time that Starfleet would use it this way…"

"Well that's too bad, isn't it!?" McCoy took a step closer – heating his glare at the Vulcan. "I know you want this ship. You've wanted Jim's command ever since you came!"

"I believe you have made this accusation at least three time before, and each time it has been false."

Having no reply, McCoy widened his eyes and continued his glare.

Spock took a step towards the door. "There is nothing we are able to do about this situation, so in the meantime, I will attempt to simply function as a logical captain."

Blue eyes narrowed.

"You're no Captain of this ship."

Spock nodded slowly and looked back up at the doctor.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

The bridge seemed too silent as the Vulcan entered.

Three pairs of dark, sad eyes turned to look at him walked briskly down the steps and towards the Captain's chair.

He hesitated before seating himself.

Immediately, he wanted to leave it – go to his station, if Jim was gone, then the chair deserved to be empty…

McCoy was right… He didn't believe he was a fit captain…

Typical McCoy. He thought as he stared at the stars passing by the screen. Always angry – or always appearing angry. He knew that the doctor didn't actually blame him for all the things that he accused him of. Leonard never knew how to express his anger and frustration – so he had to blame someone - yell at something - stab some being with a Hypo.

Spock understood… He was similar…

Nevertheless, understanding didn't make the doctor's words sting less. Although he wouldn't admit it, not only losing Jim, but also McCoy's outburst did make him feel…

Feel all the things he never wanted to.

Spock began thinking over diameters of the known planets to lose these thoughts, but they came back.

After his initial fury, Spock knew that McCoy would feel guilty, but the doctor would have to keep a face… Spock twitched his eyebrows at the thought. Who did Leonard think he was fooling with his constantly angry cover?

A planet loomed on the screen – a new planet to be explored… without Jim.

Spock tapped the com.

"McCoy to Transporter Room."

He could see the doctor now, drooping his shoulders and liking his lips nervously – guilt as he answered slowly.

"In second…"

"You will be accompanied by security and a science officer. The scan showed a high concentration of Lystiam near the coordinates that are set in. My information is that you are short on it, am I correct?"

"Yeah…. Uh, Spock… You're coming down too?"

"Negative, Doctor. I will be staying with the ship."

Silence.

He could see the doctor's face twitch as he momentarily looked down at the floor.

"Okay…"

Switching off the com. Spock turned back to the screen. He couldn't go on an away mission… not without Jim.

The landing party beamed to the surface and Spock ordered a scan.

Pavel Chekov whirled around sharply - mouth agape.

"C-Commander Spock! There one short! McCoy, sir, He's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready the transporter, one to beam down." The command had barely left his mouth before the Vulcan was off the bridge.

The turbo lift wouldn't move fast enough.

Feet barely touched the floor – pounding in his ears with each foot fall.

As he made it to the transporter room Scotty stepped quickly from behind the controls.

"Sir, the bride for ya!"

Strapping on a phaser, Spock took two long strides to the wall.

"Spock, here."

"Commander I mean C-Captain! Klingon's rapidly approaching, Sir! They're armed!"

Who created Neutral Space?

Spock paused, and then continued to the pad.

"Mr. Scott, you have the con, open hailing frequencies and inform them that we will be leaving shortly. And-"

Uhura's voice again: "They're firing at us!"

Spock froze.

McCoy.

What would Jim do?

Slowly, the Vulcan walked from the transporter. "Beam up the landing party, we are taking the ship out."

Scotty's eyes widened. "But the doctor?! We can't leave him."

A science officer and three bewildered red shirts – scratch that, make that two and a body - were beamed onto the pad.

Then assuming his previous position, Spock looked down again at his befuddled Engineer.

"Take the ship into Federation Space and wait for the Klingons to retreat then return for… me."

The ship rocked and Scotty shook his head.

"Aye, sir. I pray to god ya find him."

Light.

The first impression that he received upon landing on the planet was that of heat. An orange sky glared down at him and the rocks themselves seemed to be radiating warmth.

Although he knew that it was no use, he still raised the tricorder to scan the landscape.

No life forms.

Plenty of plants, but no life with in range.

Spock's immediate reaction was anger. He had been in command for less than 48 hours and he had managed to lose his chief medical officer and also run into Klingons.

His frowned deepened.

He'd always told himself he could be the best captain in Starfleet but had never really believed it… this was just more proof for his record.

Starting up a hill, he tried to look out over the horizon. Not that he expected to find anything – in fact, it was totally illogical to have come down here. But all he knew was that Jim would have never of left without McCoy… and neither could he – he couldn't lose him to.

Of course then, he also knew he couldn't leave the ship in a dangerous position – the ship would most assuredly reach the federation and he could leave someone on the planet to look for the doctor alone… therefore it had to be him.

Climbing on top a rock he strained his eyes to see further.

His footing suddenly dropped from beneath him and he was falling. The ground met his body harshly and he felt himself bounce and hit another rock.

Air.

The Vulcan tried to suck in breaths, but they wouldn't come. When his lungs finally responded he couched blood – shaking violently with each hack.

The light was slowly leaving the shaft he had fallen down and he looked up to see rock converging to cover the opening he had fallen through.

Darkness.

He stood and began feeling around the walls of this shaft, fingers probing every crack and grove for an exit. Finally his hands felt nothing and he stumbled into a passage and then into another solid wall.

He slowed his breathing – closing his eyes and trying to meditate to calm himself. But he could only imagine McCoy falling down the same shaft and being far more injured then himself.

For all he knew, the Doctor could be dying.

No.

His fingers felt a seem in the stone and he pushed against it. Applying extra force as he exerted his Vulcan strength upon sheer rock.

It gave and he went stumbling into light amidst gasps and screams.

He looked up from where he had landed on his knees to see a ring of humanoids backed away from him. Standing slowly, he analyzed them.

Their skin was gray and he glanced down at this tricorder for readings.

They were completely stone.

Spock looked back up quickly at the beings. A woman stepped forward timidly – eyes wide.

"You are from above?"

Spock eyed her incredulously. "I believe so... Is there another from above…here?"

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"We will take you to him!"

Following them down a passage of carved stone, Spock analyses and surveyed.

"Fascinating. These…" his sentence died as he turned to explain to Kirk his theory and then realized his friend wasn't there.

Eyebrows lowering he glowered at the walls.

The procession stopped at a door and the woman opened it slowly.

"He is resting…" She whispered.

The Doctor lay on a stone slab, cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Spock could tell from a distance that his ankle was swollen and his left arm was somewhat worse.

He had taken the fall much worse.

Blue eyes fluttered open and grew large almost instantly.

"Spock!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Doctor."

McCoy quickly looked away.

"I tried calling the Enterprise after I fell, but, I uh, black out. And… well, you're the last person that I expected to come looking for me…"

Tilting his head to the side, Spock barely suppressed a grin.

"And why is that? Would it not be logical for me to look for my Chief Medical officer?"

The doctor's frown deepened.

"Shut up, Spock! I know!" He glanced over at the wall. "I just thought you wouldn't come after what I said to you…"

"That would also be illogical considering that if I didn't come, I would have therefore proven your point."

Heat rose to McCoy's face.

"So you came down here to prove me wrong!? Well, that's the damn worst thing-"

"Leonard. I came for you because you are my friend."

Blue eyes melted in shame.

"Dammit, you can make me feel guilty."


	5. Chapter 5

Spock glared up at the orange sun and then back at McCoy, who was breathing hard on the ground.

"Mr. Scott, if you can hear me please beam two up."

Static was the only response that the Vulcan received.

The strange stone aliens had reluctantly allowed them to depart. It was quite clear to the Spock that they had intended to keep Bones as their pet if he had not come down. They then half-heartedly apologized saying that they were only intending to care for him because they thought he was the only one of his kind. They said they were happy to give him back to Spock seeing that someone had come after him. (Spock avoided mentioning that he was not of McCoy's race.)

Now, the Vulcan had carried his half unconscious friend to coordinates at which he had beamed down too.

The Enterprise should have pulled into Federation Space, waited and then returned for them, but Spock became increasingly worried at the lengthening silence from his communicator.

Walking back to his comrade, he stooped down.

Blue eyes opened and McCoy grunted. "I'm awake."

Spock nodded and surveyed the doctor's arm.

"I fear your arm is broken."

"Of course it's broken, Spock! I fell down a five meter hole! Anyone but a Vulcan would have a broken arm!" Bones growled, wincing as he shifted to inspect his arm further.

"All the more reason to get to the ship faster."

As Spock stood to leave, his arm was yanked weakly. He raised an eyebrow down at the frowning doctor.

"Spock, If the Enterprise doesn't come soon… you're gonna have to set my arm…"

The Vulcan tensed.

McCoy looked so fragile to him. He couldn't break a bone back into place… it would be far too easy – and far too painful. He knew how too and he also knew that McCoy was far too weak to do it himself.

"The ship will arrive shortly."

Flipping open the communicator once again, he looked up at the sky.

"Enterprise, come in. Enterprise."

No answer.

One hour.

"Spock."

The Vulcan turned slowly.

"Yes doctor?"

"You have to set my arm."

Brown eyes flitted to the sky, as he inhaled sharply.

"I understand that."

McCoy struggled to sit upright.

Big hands seemed to far too easily wrap around the bloodstained blue sleeve. The doctor looked up at the Vulcan quickly.

"You know how to do this, right?" He breathed.

Spock lowered his eyebrows. "Of course, doctor. Hold still."

He tried to mute the sound of the crack, but his ears amplified it far too well – and every scream that followed.

Blue eyes widened in pain, as McCoy's good hand gripped Spock's shirt tighter.

Bones writhed and it soon became clear to Spock that the doctor would potential do damage to himself if he continued. Wrapping his arms around his thrashing friend, Spock tried to make him calm down.

"Leonard, be still. You'll make it worse."

With the initial pain ebbing into a throb, McCoy hissed through gritted teeth: "I know, dammit."

Writhing ceased and his body just tensed with pain – breathes sharp and shallow.

Spock only loosened his hold when he felt the tensed body slump in his arms – unconscious with pain and heat, the doctor stayed in the Vulcan's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain.

Blood.

Lights sporadically penetrated the darkness.

Breathe.

"Sir, Mr- Captain Spock is coming around."

He recognized her voice – Nurse Chapel.

What was the meaning of the blurred reality?

_Leonard. _

Brown eyes snapped opened and the Vulcan sat up quickly. His head immediately disagreed and the room spun as his mind resurfaced.

His gaze flitted around the room and finally locked on one person.

"M-Mr. Spock!" he barely registered the nurse's voice as he crossed the room to his friend. McCoy wasn't awake and Spock turned sharply to snap at the nurse.

"What is his condition?"

She was startled by his tone and she stuttered a hurried response. "H-his arm is broken but we didn't have to reset it, a couple broken ribs and minor internal bleeding… But Mr. Spock you're not in the best condition-"

"Bridge to Medical bay! Captain Spock we need you on the bridge, sir!" Montgomery Scott's voice was frantic over the com.

The Vulcan didn't move – staring straight at McCoy.

The ship rocked.

Scotty repeated his plea. "Spock to bridge! Klingon's Sir."

With one last agonizing look at his comrade, the captain ran for the turbo lift.

The floor shook beneath him as he took two long strides onto the bridge. The engineered stood suddenly eyebrows knit together and mouth hanging slightly agape.

"We started to leave like ya said, but I couldn't leave ya – and the crew agreed. We came back after reaching federation space and picked ya up, but they're back! And they weren't even on the scanners!"

Seating himself in the chair, Spock analyzed the situation.

"Did you open communication?"

"Aye."

The bird of prey swooped in for another run.

"Evasive Action Mr. Sulu, fire phaser banks two and six."

An explosion sent random people from their chairs.

Chekov swiveled in his chair. "Sir, frontal shields gone… another run like that and we'll have no power for shields."

The ship was circling.

Eyes snapped up to the viewer. "Mr. Sulu take the ship back into orbit, prepare warp."

Scotty's face paled as he stared at Spock.

"What are ya thinkin'?! Ya can't warp in orbit! It'll rip the ship apart!"

Spock shot a glare at Scotty as their ship glided into a normal orbit – Klingon bird of prey closing in.

Vulcan face hardened.

"Mr. Sulu turn the ship around and establish warp 3."

The Asian's jaw dropped. "_Against_ the orbit, sir!?"

"You'll tear the ship apart!" Scott yelled.

But the helmsmen followed orders.

Metal creaked and pressure heightened as the ship's thrust increased… and the Klingons were gone.

Temperatures raised and alarms blared – over the noise Spock yelled.

"Take the ship out of orbit!"

Spinning out of the planet's pull the ship finally stabilized with minimal damage and under the command of their new captain the amazed crew set a course for federation space.

No sooner had the danger passed that Spock was once again standing next to his friend's side. The Doctor was awake and skeptical as ever, a sure sign to Vulcan that McCoy was not fatally injured.

Eyebrow twitching McCoy looked up at his friend.

"So you warped against the orbit of the planet? How in hell did you know the damn ship wouldn't explode?"

Spock considered. "Judging by the mass of our vessel, I calculated the resistance we would have against the orbit. Thus using this force, I knew the Klingon's in a significantly smaller ship would not be able to maintain a push against the orbit. However, in order to continue their attack they had to follow us into orbit when we exerted a force against the planet's pull, we moved much slower while their ship was swept away leaving us a clear passage to federation space while they continued their 27 minuet rotation."

"Fantastic." The Doctor drawled. "So my original question: how did you know we'd live?"

Spock sucked in a sharp breath.

"You didn't? _You_ took a chance?" A smile broke across his face.

"I knew that the ship could withstand a brief thrust against the orbit, I calculated correctly. It was logical…"

"And it was a risk." Smile turned to a frown and McCoy's licked his lips. "Well, I said before…" he coughed. "I said you were no captain, but…" He looked down and finished fast. "With Jim gone, I'd rather have you then anyone else in his chair."


	7. Chapter 7

"You sent a transmission to Starfleet and asked for assistance?!"

Lieutenant Uhura seemed to shrivel under the Vulcan's stare.

"Y-yes sir." She stammered. "You and doctor McCoy had not communicated with us and the Klingons were on our tail."

"Please notify Starfleet that we are in no distress and they may cancel their relief ship."

The communications officer nodded quickly and executed his order.

Spock inhaled sharply and turned away.

Starfleet was no doubt critiquing his command abilities and spreading rumors or complaints. This week had escalated quickly and he was through.

The ship jolted suddenly and pulled completely out of warp and into a standstill. Stalking back to the chair, Spock tapped the com and Spock calmly.

"Mr. Scott, why are we not at warp three?"

The engineer's worried voice replied hesitantly. "Sorry sir, he had a leak in the antimatter chamber… we need part to patch the leek that we don't, that we just don't have, sir. We can't move a foot."

Spock closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind.

Walking back to Uhura, he exhaled.

"Please send a transmission to Starfleet and inform them of our predicament. We will need a repair ship immediately."

Spock returned to the chair and meditated.

Not tem minutes later Uhura turned in her chair.

"Mr. Spock sir, incoming transmission from Starfleet."

"On screen, please."

The pissed admiral appeared in front of him and Spock almost forgot not to sigh.

"Captain Spock, first you have Klingon problems in natural space and need assistance, now you have technical problems? You're ship has been nothing but a pain in the ass since Kirk left. It was a pain before and now it's worse. Are you capable of command or not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." The admiral cut the transmission in the middle of a sigh.

Spock excused himself from the bridge.

On his way to his quarters he could barely keep from scowling.

His communicator buzzed.

"Spock!" Dr. McCoy's all too familiar voice sounded strange to the Vulcan… he was happy? He was surprised bones wasn't yelling at him. "You're a genius get down to medical bay right now!"

He had to take a moment of silence stopped in the middle of the hall before setting his course for the med bay. Had Doctor Leonard McCoy complimented him? He was more then shocked.

As he walked to his friend's bedside the grin on McCoy's face spread wider.

"I can't believe you thought of it!" He chortled.

Perplexed, the Vulcan's brows furrowed. "I am unaware as to what I have done to please you, Doctor."

Blue eyes shown. "It's perfect, the Enterprise becomes so entirely useless and completely incompetent that they have to send Jim back to us!"

Both eyebrows raised Spock reeled back.

"I do not follow."

"If we make enough dumb blunders they'll see we can't go on without Jim! You'll just have to be a damn bad captain in the mean time!"

Spock's eyebrows dropped and his mood sank further.

And as he had suspected, Leonard McCoy had not meant any compliment to him.

He replied hesitantly.

"If this will assure Jim's return… then I suppose."


	8. Chapter 8

"Areanian Space Flu." Doctor McCoy nodded to the Hypo before injecting it into Spock. "You'll be feverous and delusional for twenty-four hours."

At 'delusional' the Vulcan's eyes widened but the hypo was already at his arm. "How will I adequately command the ship?"

McCoy gave Spock a pointed frown.

"You won't. That's the point, just play it up more than it really is, got it? The damn stuff may not even work on you."

Spock rolled down his sleeve and McCoy moved to the next victim of the injection.

The plan was set in motion and soon the unsuspecting crew, (Unsuspecting except senior command), were all delirious and staggering around with high fervors.

McCoy soon logged that the flu was out of 'control' and called for Federation to bring the antidote. He himself was the only one not infected and practically ran the ship as the delirious Vulcan retired to his room to suffer alone and leave the fate of the ship in another's command.

Starfleet was notified, a ship was sent with the cure and the crew was saved.

Senior command then met to cook up a new troublesome problem to make Starfleet mad. As normal, the doctor led the discussion and Spock continued to be nervous about the entirety of the plan.

Illogical as it was, he went with it. This was the idea: Make the Enterprise and her crew appear so completely useless that Starfleet has to send Jim Kirk back.

So far, Starfleet was defiantly pissed.

Next plan.

"Sir, the communications are down." The Scotsman informed the Vulcan as they entered a planet's atmosphere.

McCoy shook his head. "Too bad, we need to go explore the damn planet anyways…"

Hikaru Sulu shot him a glare as if to reprimand his bad acting.

He doctor widened his blue eyes right back at the Asian and then turned to Spock and prompted.

"So you're sending a landing party down, right, _captain_?"

The Vulcan swiveled his chair to look back at the screen.

"Send landing party." He almost growled. He hated playing an incompetent commander but continued to remind himself that Jim would soon be back… that was his only comfort.

When mentioning his unease with the doctor, McCoy would only make fun of him, or do other bonesish things… after all, _he_ wasn't the one taking the blame.

Long story short, landing party got stranded and the enterprise had to leave due to missing dylithium crystals so Starfleet had to pick up the abandoned landing party… and poor Captain Spock was once again, yelled at.

This pattern continued to all of Doctor McCoy's crazy schemes.

Spock was left at a planet accidentally, Mr. Scott turned up drunk too many times, the engines failed, Lieutenant Uhura was incapable of deciphering Klingon from German, Sulu's garden grew evil plants and so on and so forth. Chekov suggested Tribbles, but that was quickly shot down – that was one thing Spock would not allow.

Finally Starfleet had had enough.

"Captain Spock, you're ship is a pain in the ass, what the hell is going on." The angry admiral seemed to glare right through the screen.

Spock furrowed his pointed brows and mocked concern. "I do not understand, everything is standard."

The frown lines deepened on the man's face and he leaned closer. "Over the past month, your crew's performance has dropped rapidly. Now they say you're one of the best commanders but I sure as hell am not convinced, _captain._"

Spock took the blow and inhaled sharply. "I am… displeased to hear that, sir."

"Now you better clean you're act up, or you'll be more then _displeased_ with the consequences. What is it that drove you and you're crew crazy in the last month?"

Working his jaw for a second, Spock then looked up. "Would you like to take a guess, admiral?"

Eye's narrowing he glared at the Vulcan and shook his head. "Watch the way you talk, Vulcan. Starfleet has considered you're inability and is sending a new captain for the Enterprise."

All movement on the bridge froze as all eyes turned to the screen.

Dr. McCoy took two angry steps forward.

"Like hell you won't!" He growled, "Why, I'll be damned-"

"Leonard!" Spock snapped, brown eyes boring into blue.

The fuming doctor took a step back – chest rising and falling quickly.

"Sir," The Vulcan addressed the screen. "With all due respect, I speak for all of the Enterprise personal when I say, we will serve under no other Captain then James Kirk."

The admiral chuckled. "They said you'd say that. So, if you don't want a new captain, you'll mop up your mistakes and wait for him back. I have someone here to talk since into you're damn brains."

Jim Kirk stepped into view and Spock took an involuntarily step forward.

"Captain!"

The only contact they'd had was mental and mostly through feelings, seeing the face of his friend made Spock's previous annoyance fade.

Bones was talking before Spock could say a word to his friend.

"Spock."

The Vulcan looked up as Kirk acknowledged him – McCoy muttered under his deepening frown.

"Yes captain?"

"Look, you need to stop getting into trouble. I know you're a good Captain and that this wouldn't be happening on accident… and that Bones is largely involved as well…"

Kirk's brown eyes softened and he looked earnest. "…You all just have to be alright for two more months. The more you protest the worse it gets for you… just wait… you'll be fine."

McCoy snorted. "Alright? Without you? Spock is being intolerable-" he turned to the Vulcan, "No offense."

Spock just stared up at Kirk. "Yes Captain, of course."

Jim sighed and nodded.

"You're okay, just two months."

The Vulcan looked down. "Two months can seem like an age."

Captain Kirk smirked, "Now that doesn't sound very logical."

Spock raised his eyebrows as his only response.

"Alright," Kirk looked off the screen and then back to his First Officer. "Look, I'll be back soon and you really have to just play it low, alright? Can you just wait for me? Can you do that for me?"

Spock looked up into his Captain's sincere brown eyes and almost smiled.

"For you, Jim, anything."

THE END


End file.
